nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jasperre
Jasperre, --Defunc7 08:39, 14 January 2007 (PST) since i'm the person who created a ridiculous number of the spell pages (O.o) - thought I'd say the new template looks pretty. I pretty much just did mass copy and pastes from the dialog.tlk in order to get the pages into existence which is why there's no additional info about each spell. With regards to the page titles, its actually part of the Wiki style guide that capitalisation only occurs for the first letter of the page and the rest has no capitals unless its a proper noun. I disagree on the idea that a spell name is a proper noun. A magic missile is just a magic missile (no capitalisation when used in a sentence), same goes for acid splash, unlike Isaac's missile storm which has a proper noun in it (but its at the start anyway so it doesn't make a difference). --Chezcaliente 16:07, 5 December 2006 (PST) :The titles of pages are simply names of spells - you wouldn't call a page "Frodo baggins", nor would you name a spell, like Assay Resistance, with lowercase letters. I am taking this from the 3.5E Handbook and SRD sources here, nothing personal. We cannot follow every "wiki rule" (which I don't generally see enforced here to any great extent), especially without many of the MediaWiki extensions/addons which projects like Wikipedia enjoy the luxury of (note my additions of simply "if" statements for templates!) :-) - Jasperre 16:15, 5 December 2006 (PST) ::Fair enough. I can understand the argument that each spell title is a proper noun in itself (and no I wouldn't title a page "Frodo baggins" because that's a person's name, I just personally would say magic missile in a sentence and not Magic Missile, but that's just me!), I was just explaining why it currently is the way it is. --Chezcaliente 16:20, 5 December 2006 (PST) :::No problem - the only real reason I'm doing it is because I (or others) will have to redo all 300+ entries anyway to get the template working again (and because they are names of spells, like I noted, they are usually capitalised in the source books), which I might change a bit more before I'm done if I can, to make it much more flexible. Watch this space! :) - Jasperre 16:26, 5 December 2006 (PST) ::lol. not to be discouraging. But I wouldn't exactly call the old template "broken", I was having NO trouble doing all the spell pages with it (as you can see from the already extensive list of them) - are you sure you're not just creating MORE work just to make it look pretty? Considering that the majority of the pages have already been done using the old template, the work saved by the new functionality of your template (the automatic categorisation and the like) is probably outweighed by the work created in having to alter all of the old spell pages. --Chezcaliente 17:01, 5 December 2006 (PST) :::Also, are all of the categories necessary? I like the addition of spells categorised by spell school, but caster levels? Since they already exist, why not just keep it as categorised under the classes as a whole? Not to mention lots of unnecessary capitalisation in the new category titles... :p --Chezcaliente 17:07, 5 December 2006 (PST) ::::I am planning to, at least for my benefit, add in a lot of gameplay notes and modding information. As you might note I have added some to each page. I myself am looking it up in the spell scripts so while it might take a while to redo them all with new information they will get done, and be fully categorised for the most part. The conversion of the template from you work takes a minute at most once you know what to change ::::I noticed huge lists of un-maintainable spell lists (with regards to expansions). This makes it a lot easier to categorise everything, once the category pages are linked together. If we don't use categories, what is the point of a wiki compared to static HTML?! - Jasperre 17:09, 5 December 2006 (PST) ::Alrighty. Well I'll start on the transferring of templates and the capitalisation of spell titles, as yes you're probably right with the addition of further spells being fairly inevitable we might as well use more categories. I guess making the caster level ones subcategories of the class ones would be useful too. But please follow the NWN2Wiki:Manual of style for the categories, ie. Category:Cleric spells and not Category:Cleric Spells. --Chezcaliente 17:29, 5 December 2006 (PST) :::Ok, made adjustments to the template with regards to category titles, mostly just with regards to the use of capitals, but also altered the component categories as I think it is more useful to have categories that identify spells as verbal or somatic ONLY in order to clarify what spells are affected/not affected by silent/still spell metamagics and arcane spell failure etc. as that is something I had been hoping to implement eventually anyway. Cheers. --Chezcaliente 17:48, 5 December 2006 (PST) Sysop Jasperre, would you like to be a ? There's not much too it, but you can read some details on Wikipedia. -- Alec Usticke 12:51, 8 December 2006 (PST) :Absolutely, I'd be happy to, considering I am going to contribute a fair bit more and might well do with ability to delete odd pages and sort templates out, as well as improve the custom content side. - Jasperre 17:42, 8 December 2006 (PST) ::Great. Thanks for helping out! -- Alec Usticke 12:45, 9 December 2006 (PST) ---- It was just funny. lol. Fatblow! --Chezcaliente 15:33, 10 December 2006 (PST) :shhh, quiet you. You Silly person you. :( Jasperre 16:34, 10 December 2006 (PST) Uploading icons & pictures There's probably a MediaWiki extension that enables a batch upload of files. If you find one, I'd be happy to install it on the server. -- Alec Usticke 12:22, 19 January 2007 (PST) :Yeah, this is noted in the community portal talk discussion, but I didn't find one last time, I was hoping someone here did :D If I find one, I will notify you, thanks. - Jasperre 14:57, 19 January 2007 (PST)